New Year's Eve
by Michiyuki-sama
Summary: 'That damned brat didn't show up for our date! How could he leave me to look like a fool at the fanciest restaurant in the city! I'll make him pay for what he did! This is what happens when you make me wait! ...But he's so cute with that 'un' at the end of his sentences...' SasoxDei, Yaoi, One shot, heavy smut, yanno? The good stuff


WARNING!:

THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT

(_that i take great pride in)_

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Enjoy! :3

* * *

The snow fluttered silently to the ground, coating everything in a soft white blanket. Children ran along the sidewalks excitedly for this was the first snow of the season and to be completely honest, this little city doesn't see much snow- if any at all. It was also December 31st, a perfect night to spend out with your loved ones as you wait for midnight and the bringing of yet another year. And most people did just that.

Most people except for Sasori that is. He was supposed to go out to dinner with the love of his life but ended up sitting alone for 2 hours at the most expensive restaurant in the city. Needless to say, they never showed up. So now here he was walking home alone while the cold nips at his nose and ears, turning them a bright red.

'_That God-damn brat, who does he think he is?'_ Thought the redhead to himself, the snow crunching softly beneath his feat. '_We had been planning this for the longest time! Go out to dinner, take a long walk and then about 45 minutes before midnight we head home and cuddle up by the fire and kiss just as the clock strikes 12. But nooo! The brat decided not to show up so I sat there like a fucking fool. Oooooh he's going to get it good!_'

Just as he reached his apartment, his phone buzzed lightly in his pocket and on the screen an envelope flashed. The redhead looked into his inbox to find a text from Deidara. It read:

'_Hi Danna~! Just wanted to let you know I won't be going to dinner tonight, got busy. But I'll make it up to you! I promise. Meet me at home at 11! Don't be late, un! ;)_

_-Love Dei-chan'_

'_Now he tells me!' The puppeteer growled. 'It's cute though… how his speech impediment comes through even in texts…' _

Blushing slightly at the thought of the blond, Sasori climbed the stairs into his apartment building and made his way to the top floor. The building was nothing special, kind of old and had a funny smell- something like curry and mold- but his neighbors really made the place interesting. It gave him a feeling that he never really had before; it was like home, if there was such a place.

He fumbled around with his keys, his fingers numb to the bone from the cold that lingered in the dark hallway. Finally he managed to get the door open but when he tried to flip on the lights they just didn't work. Confused, Sasori called out into the darkness.

"Deidara?" There was no response. A soft glow illuminated the hall leading towards the living room. Cautiously Sasori decided to walk towards it. As he neared, the redhead noticed something quite strange. There were dark blue rose pedals lining the floor. Once again he called out. "Hey Dei... wanna tell me what's going on?" Sasori entered the room, the fireplace being the source of the glow. A single shadow, besides his own, lay out on the floor. The person had long blond hair and a very slim, feminine body. A bottle of champagne sat next to the figure.

"Danna~ I've been waiting for you!" The voice was masculine, something you wouldn't expect from someone with a figure like that; one of the reasons why Sasori chose Deidara as his partner and ultimately his lover.

Sasori closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers on his temple. It took a lot for him to not get angry with the brat.

"Deidara would you mind explaining to me why the lights aren't working and why you're sitting here alone in the dark? If you didn't want to go to dinner you could've-"

A soft pair of lips met with Sasori's, cutting him off. The owner of those lips began to take off the redhead's coat and threw it to the side.

"Dei…" He started to say, pulling away from the kiss, only to get shushed by more to follow. Knowing all too well that it was pointless to try and stop, Sasori wrapped his arms around the younger's neck. Their bodies pressed together as the fight for dominance began both wanting to control the other. Deidara stuck his tongue into his lover's mouth and began to play. A muffled moan escaped Sasori's lips as the blond slid his hand up said man's shirt and toyed with his nipples. He growled teasingly into the puppeteer's ears while beginning to pull his shirt off. More pleasure filled whimpers filled the room as Deidara bit and kissed down his partner's chest and stomach, down to the waistband of his pants. He grinned, rubbing the bulge that had emerged. Sasori's eyes fluttered into the back of his head, his breath becoming short and his cheeks turning to a deep shade of red. He bit his lip to hold back his pleasured groans. The redhead grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled gently, growling softly.

Deidara looked up and grinned, his tongue tracing the outline of Sasori's groin. Sasori's head shot back as a wave of pleasure shot through his body, radiating from his toes. He snarled deeply.

"I'm… ah… warning you D-Deidara… mm… s-stop…" Sasori's knees began to tremble as he continued, "I-I'm pissed… mmm… at you..."

Deidara grinned devilishly. "Ok Danna. If that's what you wish." And without hesitation, he stood up and walked away. Sasori scowled and before his lover could get very far, he grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall with so much force that it knocked a few things over.

"Don't you walk away from me," he growled into Deidara's ear, "you left me waiting and you know how impatient I am." The redhead pressed his body against the blonde's and slid one hand down his chest, the other pinning Deidara's hands above his head. Biting his ear, Sasori whispered "Now, what will your punishment be?" He grinned and tore off his partner's shirt. Deidara blushed as his neck was abused by Sasori's teeth, deep purple marks being left in their wake. A deep moan escaped the blonde's tightly clenched teeth as his partner hit a sweet spot near the base of his ear.

"Now that's my Danna…" Deidara purred as blood trickled down his neck from a particularly hard love bite.

Sasori chuckled, licking up the blood and trailed his tongue down the blonde's warm skin. The redhead made his way to his partner's pants button, undoing it with his teeth and locked onto a pair of cerulean eyes.

Deidara's cheeks were flushed as he watched Sasori's skillful mouth pull his pants off, throwing them to the side and toying with the manhood in between his legs. Pressure began to build up in his erection as the teasing continued. Deidara squirmed and pressed his butt firmly against the wall as to keep from bucking into his lover.

'_Ngh...'_ he gasped, _'this is too much… but I can't just give in so easily, un.'_ Deidara's breathing became short as his cheeks reddened in arousal.

"Seems you're holding back on me, brat." Sasori smirked, his nails digging into Deidara's lower back. "I want you to beg for more, scream it like a whore!" He continued to abuse the raging boner with his mouth through Deidara's boxers, biting at the shaft gently.

Deidara's eyes fluttered closed. He was losing all sense of control and wanted nothing more than his Danna to slam his hard dick into his tight entrance. But he just couldn't manage to get the words out. He was a rather prideful man after all.

Sasori looked up, noticing the battle raging on in his lover's mind. He stood up and pressed his bare chest into the man.

"Dei-chan…" He whimpered as his tongue danced across Deidara's ear. His hands glided along the blonde's back, leaving scratches in their wake. "It's no fun when you hold back on me…" A menacing grin emerged on Sasori's face, his left hand now pinning Deidara to the wall once more, the other on his lower back. "Now, tell me what you want, brat." He growled, pressing down on Deidara's back above his prostate

Deidara moaned loudly, his senses melding into each other. He couldn't think straight.

"D-Danna… I…" He whimpered. All self-control slipping away as his dark desires emerged from the very pits of his soul.

"Yes~?" Sasori cooed, pressing down once again. Deidara's eyes were full of lust; it wouldn't be long until he broke.

"Ngh… Danna… p-please…" Deidara's moans become desperate as his boner rubbed against the older man's erection. "F-fuck me Danna…"

"Hm? I'm sorry I didn't hear you, brat." The redhead pushed down even harder, sending a wave of euphoria through the blonde's body.

"Fuck me like a dirty whore, Danna! I want you to slam into me and abuse me, un!" Deidara blushed deeper than ever before. He had never thought those words would ever leave his lips but there they were, out in the open for all to hear. The neighbor's must have heard his cry, but he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was his Danna. No, he needed him. Needed him to push him to his limits, bring him to new heights and show him what it really meant to be a man.

Grinning even more at the younger man's cries, Sasori's erection began to throb painfully through his pants. He let go of the boy and tore his pants off, kicking them and his shoes off to the side. Sasori pressed his lips into Deidara's in a passionate and lustful kiss. He nibbled on his partner's bottom lip, drawing blood and sucked on it tenderly. The fight for dominance began once more, each turning to be on top, their tongues dancing in the other's mouth.

Sasori, with his back now firmly pressed against the wall, aggressively pushed Deidara to the ground. A cloud of petals jumped into the air as Deidara fell, his Danna right on top of him, pinning him with his weight and superior strength. Sasori growled in Deidara's ear as his knee found its way to the blonde's groin, rubbing it ever so gently.

"Sas..so..ri… un…" the boy gasped, "…p-please… don't tease.. I need you…now!" Deidara looked into his partner's eyes. His eyes hooded with pure lust.

Feeling his own need rise at the plea, Sasori smirked and ripped off the boxers of the man beneath him. Trailing down his toned body with his hand, Sasori gently began to rub Deidara's erection. Deidara's hips bucked up into his Danna's hand, quietly signaling for much more.

Sasori put three fingers to the man's mouth. "Suck, brat… you know where those are going" Deidara blushed even more at the thought and hostility of Sasori's words. He loved being dominated like this, even though he doesn't show it willingly. Sasori was the only one who could bring this side out of him.

"Dannaaa~ you're so cruel…" he whined childishly, taking the milky white fingers into his mouth obediently.

Sasori continued to jerk him off until he deemed his fingers wet enough. Grabbing onto the blonde's knees, he opened up his legs and slowly prodded his fingers at the boy's entrance. Without a moment of hesitation, Sasori thrust his fingers in deeply and forcefully.

A pained cry escaped Deidara's tightly clenched teeth as tears weld up in his eyes. Sasori leaned forward and licked his lover's tears away and whispered in his ear calmingly.

"Relax, Dei-chan… Don't hold it in" he purred, "breathe..."

Almost immediately Deidara's body released its tension, allowing Sasori to stretch him a little further as he added a third finger.

Few minutes passed and the pain slowly subsided in Deidara's anus. Sasori pulled out his fingers and ripped off his own boxers. "On your knees brat" he demanded, "you know what to do." That same devilish grin returned to Sasori's face as his brat did exactly what he said, drool dripping from his mouth at the sight of Sasori's luscious member.

A shudder crept through Sasori's body as Deidara's warm mouth enveloped his groin. Grabbing onto a handful of blond, he pushed the man's head down to the base, moaning as his teeth ran down the redhead's shaft. His cock throbbed intensely as his release grew nearer.

A short time passed before Sasori couldn't hold it back anymore. He needed to be inside his lover. Needed to feel his walls close in around him as Deidara screamed in orgasm.

With this thought, Sasori pulled the blond off of him and onto his knees; butt in the air facing him.

"You ready Dei…?" He asked, looking at the blond.

"Dannaaa~ I've been ready… please… please fuck me until I go numb, un!"

And with a chuckle at the whine, Sasori thrust into Deidara hard, hitting his prostate dead on. A pleasured moan echoed throughout the room. And then a cry of pain escaped his lips as Sasori slapped his ass hard, leaving a swollen red handprint. The abuse continued as Sasori pounded against Deidara's prostate at an ever increasing speed, gripping onto the blonde's golden hair for leverage.

"I want you to scream my name as I finish inside your tight ass." Sasori thrust in even harder. "Make me cum, brat." Deidara blushed and moaned as his prostate was battered. Pre-cum dripped from the blonde's erection and pooled on the floor. Unconsciously he tightened his muscles, constricting them around Sasori's manhood.

A moan escaped the ginger's lips as his release grew ever so near. "That's it Dei-chan~" Sasori cooed as he leaned forward kissing Deidara's sweaty back and began to jack him off.

"D-Danna… I'm so close… un!" Deidara groaned as Sasori's manhood throbbed within him. "I can't… hold on much longer!"

Sasori increased his speed, nailing Deidara's prostate every time.

"DANNAAA~" Deidara moaned as he came into the redhead's hand. Just then the clock struck 12 with a loud boom, masking his cries. Fireworks cracked in the distance, lighting up the room with a frenzy of colors.

Sasori thrust in once more, filling the man's entrance with his seed until it dripped out and slid down his leg. He pulled out. Deidara rolled over onto his back, his Danna hovering over him on all four. Sasori eyed his lover lustfully, bringing his cum soaked hand to his lips and licking up every last bit.

"Mmmm…" Sasori purred as Deidara blushed crimson. The fireworks sizzled as they died and new ones crackled in their place.

Sasori straddled the blond and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The two melted into each other's embrace.

The redhead pulled away and looked into cerulean eyes.

"Dei-chan…?"

"Un?"

"Don't ever leave me… I don't know what I would do without you…" Sasori began to shake with emotion. "I-I…" He began.

Deidara raised a finger to Sasori's lips. "I know Danna… "He smiled lovingly.

"I love you too"


End file.
